The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and in particular, to a Thermal Management Systems (TMS) therefore.
Thermal Management Systems (TMS) include heat exchangers and associated equipment that utilize a pressurized lubricant. During usage, the lubricant receives thermal energy. The heat of the lubricants in such systems has increased due to the use of larger electrical generators for increased electrical power production and geared turbofans with large fan-drive gearboxes.
In one TMS, a duct is provided in a fan cowling through which a portion of the airstream is diverted, such that the lubricant is cooled by the ducted airstream. The airstream that is diverted through the duct system flows at least in part through an air-to-liquid heat exchanger which is sized to provide adequate cooling for the most extreme “corner point” conditions (hot day, idle, hot fuel). These heat exchangers may require relatively large cross-sectional area ducts that may result in additional drag.
Alternately, a base heat exchange that handles a significant portion of the mission points is combined with a so-called “peaker” heat exchanger to handle corner point conditions. One such TMS locates the “peaker” on the engine fan case which also requires oil lines and valves to be located along the fan case. This arrangement may require additional auxiliary inlets and outlets which may also result in additional drag.